Você, ahn, casa comigo, que tal?
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Rose e Hugo estão brigando, e por causa dessa briga, Hermione e Rony vão contar como e quem pediu quem em casamento. ONE SHOT.


- Mamãe, Mamãe! - um pequeno ruivo gritava pela casa, correndo com uma ruiva um pouco maior no seu encalço.

- Eu vou te pegar se Trasgo ridículo! - ouvia voz dela brigando.

- Opa, opa. - falou a morena pegando o ruivo no colo. - O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

- Brincando de pega, mamãe. - falou a ruiva com um sorriso inocente.

- Ei, pode tirar esse sorriso inocente da cara, de inocente _vocês _não tem nem cara. - falou um ruivo vindo por trás da morena, dando um beijo na bochecha da morena e indo pegar a ruiva nos braços. - vamos pra sala, sim? Precisamos conversar sobre isso. - falou começando a andar até a sala, logo estava sentando-se no sofá e deixando a ruiva em seu colo, logo Hermione estava sentanda a sua frente, com Hugo em seu colo.

- Então, o que aconteceu? - perguntou a única morena da casa. Eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. - Silêncio. Rose querida você primeiro.

- Foi tudo culpa do Hugo, eu estava querendo saber quem pediu quem em casamento de vocês dois, ai eu perguntei ao Hugo, e sabe o que ele disse mamãe? - a mãe negou - Ele disse que nenhum dos dois, que provavelmente, você ficou grávida e se casou por causa disso, e disse que eu era uma indesejada mamãe, eu fui indesejada? - falou a filha com lagrima nos olhos.

- Claro que não foi querida - falou o ruivo abraçando ela.

- Hugo, o que pensa que estava fazendo dizendo isso pra sua irmã? - falou a morena o olhando reprovadoramente, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos, da mesma cor do seu.

- Eu sou queria brincar um pouco. - falou o ruivinho olhando pra baixo.

- Sabe, você ta passando muito tempo com seu tio Jorge. - falou rindo. - Mas já que você quer tanto saber quem pediu quem em casamento, eu vou lhe contar, foi o Ron, mas digamos que não deu muito certo. - falou ela rindo e lembrando do ocorrido.

- Conta, Conta, Conta! - falaram os dois ruivinhos juntos.

- Eu conto, se vocês se sentarem ali. - falou apontando para um sofá grande, em menos de dois segundos eles sentaram no grande sofá, fazendo seus pais caírem na gargalhada.

- Algum dos dois lembram de Voldemort?

- SIIIIIIIM, ERA O BRUXO MALVADO E PODEROSO QUE QUERIA MATAR OS NASCIDOS TROUXAS COMO VOCÊ MAMÃE!

- Isso mesmo, lembram quando eu falei que o tio Harry derrotou eles e nós fomos repetir o último ano? - eles assentiram. - Pronto, nesse ano, depois de EU ter tido que pedir ele em namoro, tivemos um probleminha...

**FLASH BACK**

- Ron, precisamos conversar! - eu disse nervosa.

- Diga amor. - ele sorriu.

- Não aqui, no salão comunal, vem comigo. - falei o puxando pelo braço até a parti mais afastada do Jardins de Hogwarts. - Senta Ron. - ele se sentou e eu sentei a sua frente, segurei sua mão.

- Então... - falou me encorajando.

- É que, o ano está acabando. - sorri triste.

- É eu sei estou louco para que acabe. Para de estudar. - não esbocei emoções.

- Ron, o que eu to querendo dizer é que... - respirei fundo. - Quando terminar o ano, eu vou pra Londres trouxa Ron, vou fazer faculdade Minerva já resolveu tudo sobre diploma, tudo.

- Co-Como? Você vai me deixar? É isso? - Ronald me perguntou espantado.

- Não é isso Ron, eu não quero, mas preciso de um motivo para não fazer faculdade, e eu não tenho um. - falei o olhando, ele me olhava e do nada seu rosto se iluminou como se tivesse tido uma grande idéia.

- Já sei! Você, ahn, casa comigo, que tal? - falou sorrindo, ele não sabia como aquilo me deixou com raiva, eu não acredito que ele me pediu em casamento só pra não me deixar ir, eu fiquei irada.

- COMO É QUE É? NÃO RONALD, QUE RIDICULO. COMO VOCÊ TEVE UMA IDEIA DESSA, ME CASAR SÓ PRA NÃO IR PRA UNIVERSIDADE? NÃO, CHEGA! QUER SABER, CRESCA RONALD, QUANDO CRESCE, ME AVISA, QUE EU VOLTO COM VOCÊ! - falei exasperada e corri para o salão comunal. A verdade é que, eu sempre fui uma romântica incurável, nunca aceitaria ser pedida em casamento num momento desse, e nem desse jeito.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

- Depois disso eu pai semanas sem falar com o pai de vocês, - falou o olhando nos olhos.

- Até aquele dia; Era o dia da formatura. - Ronald continuou a historia.

**FLASHBACK**

Ela estava me ignorando e eu não entendia, daí fui falar com Harry:

- Harry, eu não sei mais o que fazer, a Mione não fala mais comigo. Ela nem olha na minha cara a seis semanas. - falei me jogando na cama dele, ele riu. - Tá rindo de que?

- Só que você não fez nada demais, esqueceu apenas de fazer Rony. - falou ele me olhando.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - falei.

- Você vai entender; - e não é que eu entendi, ela só queria algo mais romântico, e ela estava achando que eu só queria me casar pra ela não ir.

No dia do Baile, ela estava linda, eu subi ao palco e cantei Without you here - Goo Goo Dolls olhando nos olhos dela, pra ela.

Without You Her - Goo Goo Dolls.

Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the skyA moment in your arms became the reason whyAnd you're still the only light that fills the emptinessThe only one I need until my dying breathAnd I would give you everything just toFeel your open armsAnd I'm not sure I believe anything I feelAnd now, now that you're nearThere's nothing more without you Without you hereAnd I'm trying to believeIn things that I don't knowThe turning of the worldThe color of your soulThat love could kill the painTruth is never vainIt turns strangers into loversAnd enemies to brothersJust say you understandI never had this plannedAnd now, now that you're near There's nothing more without you Without you hereWithout you hereThere's nothing more without you Without you hereMy head lies to my heart And my heart it still believesIt seems the ones who love us are the onesThat we deceiveBut you're changing everythingYou're changing everything in meAnd now, now that you're near There's nothing more without you Without you her

Sem Você Aqui - Goo Goo Dolls.

E amor é uma tempestade recolhida que eu perseguiatravés do céuUm momento nos seus braços se torna a razãoE você ainda é a única luz que preenche a escuridãoA única que eu preciso até meu último suspiroE eu daria tudo apenas para sentir seus braçosabertosE eu não tenho certeza se acredito em tudo o que sintoE agora,agora que você está perto,não há nada mais sem vocêSem você aquiE eu estou tentando acreditarNas coisas que eu não seiAo redor do mundo,Nas cores da sua alma,Que o amor poderia matar a dor,Que a verdade não é nunca em vão,Que torna desconhecidos em amantesE inimiga em irmãosApenas diga que você entendeEu nunca planejei issoE agora,agora que você está perto,não há nada mais sem vocêSem você aquiSem você aquinão há nada mais sem vocêSem você aquiMinha cabeça mente para meu coraçãoE meu coração ainda acreditaParece que o único que nos ama,É o único que nós iludimosMas você está mudando tudo,Você está mudando tudo em mimE agora,agora que você está perto,não há nada mais sem vocêSem você aqui

Link: .com/watch?v=dp_-SawTJXs

Assim que a música acabou, eu vi ela me encarar com os olhos marejados, desci do palco e fui até ela, que me abraçou e começou a chorar.

- Me desculpa Ron. - ela soluçava em meu peito.

- Ei, Calma. Você só estará perdoada se você aceitar. - falei a afastando de mim e pegando a caixa do anel em meu bolso, deixando a mão dentro dele.

- Se eu aceitar o que? - ela falou chorando ainda mais. E tirei a caixa do bolso, fiquei de joelho e disse:

- Aceita se casar comigo, Hermione Jane Granger? - o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto foi impagável, ela segurou minha mão me levantando.

- Sim, eu quero me casar com você Ron. - falou com a voz tremendo, eu peguei sua mão depositei o anel em seu dedo anelar, logo beijando sua mão. - Eu te amo. - falou me beijando.

- Eu também te amo. - falei contra seus lábios.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- Ai, que lindo. - falou Rose com os olhos brilhando e Hugo fazendo cara de nojo. - Quando eu crescer eu quero ter um namorado assim. - falou Rose.

- É querida, mas isso só pode ser depois dos TRINTA. - falou Rony enciumado.

- Calma papai, eu nunca vou te abandonar. - ela falou beijando a bochecha do ruivo.

**FIM!**


End file.
